Echoes
by AnnCarter
Summary: The whales are gone and the Atlantis expedition is safe, but John is still a bit worried about Elizabeth. A tiny missing scene post 3x12, Echoes.


**AN:** I was randomly browsing through my files when I found a massive folder with tons of John/Elizabeth fanfics. Like, MASSIVE. Anyway, some of them aren't even completed, and most aren't worthy of publishing (they were written 4-7 years ago), but this one's cute and I like it.

 **AN 2:** I WILL continue Finding Lizzie. I will. I promise. I'm currently putting all fanfics on hold because I'm trying to focus on my first novel (exciting!) but I will go back to it. Promise.

 **All rights for Stargate Atlantis are MGM's. I won nothing.** (Also, please please please give us a new Stargate show)

* * *

"How are you feelin'?" John's voice, behind her, sounded a bit concerned, although he was trying to hide it.

She turned around to look at him. "You know," She shrugged slightly. "Still a bit tired and everything. I suppose most of the people are back to normal," She added.

He nodded and stepped closer to her. "They're back to work. The ones whose condition was the worst are still in the infirmary, but I think they'll be back to work soon," He added.

She nodded briefly in understanding. "Maybe we should send them back to Earth. For short recovery. I doubt they'll say no," She added with a slight smile. John nodded slightly, also smiling. "I heard the whales are gone," She added after a moment of silence.

John nodded again, gesturing at the ocean. "Don't see 'em," was all he said. She smiled again. Then he made the distance between them, stopping right beside her. "Not that it matters. Rodney wants to try to communicate with them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Does he?" John nodded. "Well, it would certainly be helpful if he manages that."

John frowned. "Why?"

"At least the next time we'll be able to understand them," She replied and he nodded briefly in agreement. "Although I hope it never happens again."

"Yeah, I think we all do," He said, looking at her. "They gave us quite a headache. Literally," He added after a minute of thinking.

She smiled again. "They did," She agreed. "But they also saved us... and this planet. We should definitely thank them, even if," She hurried to add as he opened his mouth to speak, "They did it mostly to save themselves. Or at least, that's what we think their reason was."

He nodded briefly, but she knew he didn't agree, not completely. "I guess we can ask Rodney to ask them that when he learns to communicate with them," He said, his voice lighter. "Though I still think we should try eating them," He added, smiling as he remembered his conversation with Rodney about it.

She smiled. Her voice, too, was lighter when she replied. "Just don't let Rodney hear that."

He said nothing, but merely nodded again, looking at her silently. She turned back to the ocean, looking at the waves crashing against Atlantis. He remained standing next to her, saying nothing as he watched her watching the ocean. Eventually, after a long moment, she turned her head back to him.

"What?" She asked, surprised to see he was _still_ looking at her.

"Nothin'," He replied shortly, but he kept looking at her, his hazel eyes once again holding that careful, concerned look of his. Looking at the concern in his eyes, it slowly became clear to her why he wouldn't stop looking at her.

"John, I'm fine," She assured him softly. "It wasn't that bad. And you two were in worse condition when you made it out of the ocean," She reminded him.

He seemed somewhat uncomfortable. "Actually..." He started.

"John," She cut him off, her voice still soft, "I'm fine. You said so yourself, we all are. Or most of us," She added as another thought came to her mind. "True, there are people who..."

"Almost died?" He suggested somewhat sarcastically, the concern in his eyes clear now.

She tried her best not to roll her eyes, but instead just nodded briefly. "But the whales are gone now," She continued. "The next coronal mass ejection will probably happen in fifteen thousand years. And like I said, almost everybody's alright," She stopped and looked at the concern in his eyes, which just kept getting clearer and clearer with every word she said. "What?"

"Well, you're using McKay's scientific terms, I'm not sure that's good," He smiled, trying to move on without answering the question, but she didn't let him.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at him. "What's going on?" She asked quietly. She could feel herself turning worried. She wasn't used to seeing John Sheppard like that.

"I was just a little concerned, that's all," He replied quietly, turning his head to look at the ocean. "But if everything's okay..." He shrugged, still not looking at her.

She hesitated for a heartbeat before touching his arm gently. He turned to her immediately, finding himself looking into her eyes. "Thank you," She said softly, holding his gaze. "For caring," She explained, noticing at the confusion on his face.

His confusion was replaced by a smile, although it disappeared after a moment. "How can I not care?" He asked quietly, still looking into her green eyes. His eyes were full of emotions, but she wasn't quite sure what they were. She was still thinking about it when he suddenly pulled her to him, hugging her gently. She barely even hesitated before hugging him back and letting her eyes drift shut.

They broke the hug after a long moment and once again looked at each other. There was something about the way John looked at her that told her exactly how he felt about her, and even though she couldn't see how she looked, she knew he could see her emotions just as clearly in her eyes. It was clear, for both of them, even though they couldn't say it to each other. But there was something about knowing it was mutual that kept them there, just looking at each other silently.

After another long moment, they both turned their heads. There was a reality to go back to.

"What do you say about lunch?" John suggested, gesturing at the control room.

"Sounds good," She replied. They entered the control room and turned to the mess hall, talking about another ancient lab they found and the arrangements of the security teams.

Even though they didn't mention it, neither of them forgot that moment in the balcony. Regardless of whether or not it could happen, neither of them wanted to forget it. All they could think was that maybe, if they're lucky, one day they'll even thank the whales for everything that's happened.


End file.
